Pocky?
by Paok Aho-Chan
Summary: Berawal dari mendengar Kise Ryota yang menceritakan pengalamannya bermain Pocky dengan kekasihnya. Dia-Akashi Seijuurou- ingin mencobanya dengan kekasihnya./Lime./Mainstream./DLDR!


"Sei- _kunh_. Lepash."

"Tidak akan. Perintahku mutlak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POCKY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **POCKY? © Paok Aho-Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Jelek, 17+, Lime, Tidak suka? Mohon kecerdasannya untuk segera menekan tombol 'back', Apapun yang terjadi di fanfic ini jangan benci karakternya bencilah pada author.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berawal dari mendengar Kise Ryota yang menceritakan pengalamannya bermain Pocky dengan kekasihnya. Dia-Akashi Seijuurou- ingin mencobanya dengan kekasihnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _2 jam yang lalu_**

Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai tengah mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan di sebuah _restaurant_ cepat saji-Maji Burger. Waktu berkumpul yang jarang terjadi mereka manfaatkan untuk saling berbagi cerita. Seperti saat ini,

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan permainan itu- _ssu_." Semuanya mendengarkan Kise yang tengah bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

"Tapi karena dia terus memaksa akhirnya aku menurutinya- _ssu_. Dan aku tidak kecewa karena di akhir permainan kami berciuman."

Kise menceritakan saat dirinya dan kekasihnya-Yamanaka Ino- bermain permainan yang sering dilakukan di Jepang. Game Pocky, game _modus_ yang berakhir dengan mencium pasangannya. Ino yang entah melihat dari mana tiba-tiba ingin bermain Pocky dengan Kise yang berakhir dengan mereka berciuman panas di ruang tamu rumah Kise.

"Pada akhirnya kau menyukai permainan itu- _nanodayo_." Midorima mengomentari cerita Kise sambil membebat tangan kirinya dengan perban. Sedangkan Aomine hanya menguap malas dan Murasakibara mendengar sembari memakan burgernya.

"Siapa yang tidak suka- _ssu_? Jika aku bisa mencium Ino _cchi_." Akashi yang mendengar cerita Kise mulai membayangkan hal yang serupa terjadi padanya dan kekasihnya. Kuroko yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Akashi mulai bertanya,

"Ada apa denganmu Akashi- _kun_?" Pertanyaan dari Kuroko mengalihkan tatapan semua yang ada di meja ke arah Akashi yang masih bergeming.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tetsuya. Maaf, aku pulang lebih dulu." Bangkit dari duduknya, Akashi mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang mengarah kepadanya. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya yang membuat dirinya menyeringai tipis dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Memasuki _minimart_ yang dekat dengan apartemen kekasihnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak bagian makanan ringan. Beragam rasa dari Pocky membuatnya bingung ingin mengambil yang mana. Diambil Pocky dengan rasa coklat setelah ingat rasa kesukaan kekasihnya. Setelah membayar Pokcy yang diambilnya di kasir. Akashi berjalan menghampiri mobilnya dan melaju menuju apartemen kekasihnya.

Menekan _pasword_ yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Akashi masuk ke dalam apartemen yang tergolong mewah itu.

"Eh? Sei-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum memandang wajah kaget kekasihnya akan kedatangannya. "Maaf tidak mengabarimu, Sakura." Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda dan sepasang iris berwarna _emerald_ yang memancarkan kehangatan dan keramahan. Gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya di awal pertemuan mereka saat Sakura menonton pertandingan _WinterCup_ , yang pada saat itu Rakuzan melawan Seirin. Sehari setelah pertandingan _WinterCup_ , Akashi mencari Sakura dan mendatanginya. Dengan mutlak Akashi mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya, beruntungnya Sakura sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Akashi bermain basket. Dari situlah mereka mulai berpacaran.

"Um, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Sei-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang masih heran melihat kekasihnya yang datang tanpa memberitahu dan sedang menenteng plastik.

"Hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu. Kau tau game Pocky?" Akashi duduk di sofa apartemen Sakura dan langsung menanyakan gadis itu tentang game Pocky.

Mengernyitkan dahinya heran, Sakura duduk di sebelah Akashi dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya, aku tau. Memangnya kenapa Sei-kun?" Kenapa kekasihnya menanyakan tentang game Pocky? _Ja-jangan-jangan Sei-kun ingin melakukannya?!_ Wajah Sakura mulai dipenuhi semburat warna merah ketika memikirkan alasan Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai berubah warna. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu maksudku."

"Langsung saja Sakura. Kau tahu perintahku itu mutlak." Tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Akashi langsung membuka bungkus plastik yang dibawanya tadi.

Disodorkannya Pocky itu ke bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura menggigitnya ujung Pocky dengan wajah yang semakin merah padam, apa lagi kekasihnya juga sudah menggigit ujung lainnya. Wajah kekasihnya yang dekat dengan wajahnya membuat jantung Sakura seakan mau meledak.

Akashi mulai memberi aba-aba dengan menunjukkan jari tangannya. Dihitungnya dari angka 3 dan permainan itu dimulai.

Sakura hanya menggigit sedikit demi sedikit Pocky itu, meskipun coklat adalah rasa kesukaannya tapi dia bergerak kaku karena wajah Akashi yang semakin dekat. Gemas dengan Sakura yang hanya menggigit sedikit, Akashi menggigit Pocky nya dengan lebar-lebar.

Sakura yang tidak kuat dengan wajah Akashi yang semakin dekat dengannya melepaskan gigitannya. Mata Akashi tadi terlihat berkilat ketika memandangnya, seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau lepaskan Sakura?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengambil satu batang _stick_ Pocky. "Jangan lepaskan sampai Pocky nya habis." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh mendengar perintah mutlak dari Akashi.

Mereka memulai lagi permainan itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, takut jika melihat wajah Akashi dia akan melepaskan lagi Pockynya. Akashi menggigit Pockynya lebar-lebar, mata Sakura yang terpejam membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

"Umh." Sesuatu yang kenyal dirasakan Sakura di bibirnya. Membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat manik beda warna milik Akashi yang memandangnya. Akashi memejamkan matanya dan menggerakkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Sakura.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Meskipun sudah berpacaran selama 4 bulan, _skinship_ mereka hanya sebatas pelukan dan bergandengan tangan.

Akashi menyeringai dalam ciumannya ketika dirasanya bibir Sakura membalas ciumannya. Ia dengan berani melumat bibir Sakura, ditariknya pinggang Sakura untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Tangannya yang lain yang sedang menganggur pun mulai ambil bagian dengan memegang tengkuk Sakura, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya lemas karena ciuman Akashi. Kedua tangannya mulai menggapai surai merah Akashi dan mengelusnya. Merasa mulai kehabisan oksigen, Sakura menjambak rambut Akashi untuk melepaskan bibirnya.

"Hah.. Haah.." Baru sebentar mengambil oksigen, Akashi meraup kembali bibir mungil kekasihnya. Bahkan dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sakura, membelit lidah hangat gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan sekarang posisi Sakura berubah menjadi berbaring di atas sofa dengan Akashi yang berada di atasnya.

Melepas bibir Sakura, Akashi melihat pemandangan di bawahnya dengan takjub. Sakura tampak menggoda dengan bibirnya yang bengkak dan matanya yang sayu. Akashi semakin sulit menahan hasratnya.

Ditelusupkan kepalanya di leher Sakura dan mulai menggigit leher Sakura. Gigit, hisap, jilat. Begitu berulang kali, Akashi memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan di leher Sakura, menandai bahwa Sakura hanyalah miliknya.

Tangan Akashi mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh gadis di bawahnya. Dengan nakal tangan Akashi melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sakura, Akashi tidak mengedipkan matanya memandang tubuh atas Sakura yang tambak indah dengan _bra_ berwarna hitam yang tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sakura yang malu dipandangi Akashi seperti itu menutupi asetnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan kau tutupi Sakura." Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dan menciumi belahan dada Sakura yang menyembul. Dan mulai memberi tanda di sekitar dada Sakura.

"Mmh.." Ditahannya dengan mati-matian suara desahan yang mulai lolos dari kerongkongannya. Tahu bahwa Sakura menahan desahannya, Akashi meremas salah satu payudara Sakura.

"Nggh, Sei-kunh.." Menyeringai mendengar namanya di desahkan kekasihnya. Akashi semakin bersemangat meremas kedua payudara Sakura.

"Sei-kunh. Lepash."

"Tidak akan. Perintahku mutlak." Dicarinya pengait _bra_ Sakura, dan disingkapnya _bra_ itu ke atas. Akashi langsung memasukkan salah satu puting Sakura ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sshhh..." Sakura meremas surai Akashi. Pemuda itu semakin bersemangat melancarkan serangannya. Tangan kirinya meremas payudara sedangkan tangan kanannya melorotkan _hotpants_ yang dikenakan Sakura. Di elus nya daerah sensitif Sakura.

"Nggh.. Sei-kunhh.. Ahh.." Sakura semakin mendesah merasakan tangan pemuda itu yang mengelus daerah sensitifnya.

 _Sei-kun harus dihentikan!_

Sakura mendorong dada Akashi dan segera bangkit. "Se-Sei-kun.. A-aku masih belum siap." Wajah Sakura merah padam, diliriknya dadanya yang sudah terdapat beberapa bercak merah.

"Akuilah Sakura. Kau juga menginginkanku." Jawab Akashi dengan suara berat sarat akan menahan gairah yang sudah memuncak.

Sakura menahan dada Akashi ketika pemuda itu akan menciumnya lagi. "Ta-tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima kata tapi. Perintahku mutlak, bahkan kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

Dan ruang tamu apartemen gadis musim semi itu kemudian dipenuhi dengan suara desahan, erangan, dan teriakan kepuasan. Maksudku gadis yang akan berubah menjadi wanita.

Ingatkan Akashi untuk berterima kasih pada Kise. Game Pocky tersebut membuatnya mendapat semua yang pertama dari Sakura. _Aku tidak akan melespakanmu Sakura karena aku absolut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Di depan pintu apartemen Sakura terdapat 5 pemuda yang dengan konyolnya menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu apartemen tersebut. Wajah mereka memerah mendengar suara-suara erotis dari dalam apartemen. Mati-matian mereka menahan aliran darah yang akan mengalir dari hidung.

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh penghuni apartemen yang melihat tingkah mereka.

"Tak kusangka, Akashicchi sangat ganas."

"Ini lebih panas dari membaca majalah Mai- _chan_."

"Aka- _chin_ benar-benar hebat."

"Ini semua gara-gara cerita mu- _nanodayo_."

"Besok Akasi _cchi_ akan berterima kasih padaku- _ssu_."

"Akashi- _kun_ terdengar sangat jantan."

BRUK

"Kuruko _cchi_!/Tetsu!/Kuro- _chin_!/Kuroko!"

Kuroko pingsan dengan damai.

* * *

Baru publish, publish lagi :v

Lagi demen-demennya dengan Kuroko no Basuke.

Apalagi Akashi, uuuh :v

Kritik dan sarannya ya^^ Jangan lupa review^^


End file.
